


Drabbles, Oneshots, and a shit ton of smut

by Kamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Help, Hey ya girl kami wrote something, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t be bothered with tags, Leniver, M/M, Yaoi, i need to sleep, olilen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamine/pseuds/Kamine
Summary: Random Len x Oliver drabbles and oneshots. Some are written from prompts and some are just me being a crackhead. Expect a ton of badly written smut lmao
Relationships: Kagamine Len & OLIVER, Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. "Can you help me with this zipper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you help me with this zipper?"
> 
> I could've done many things with this prompt. I could've done something more fluffy or I could've done something more nsfw, but instead I wrote this.  
> Look, I was playing project diva x and got inspired...  
> Tbh I don't know what this is.

Oliver didn’t know what he was expecting when he heard Len call his name from their shared bedroom. Maybe he wanted to show him something. Maybe he was raging at a video game. Maybe he just wanted to cuddle. Oliver didn’t know.

What he definitely wasn’t expecting to see, was his boyfriend standing in front the mirror, tugging at the zip in the back of his yellow Urotander, Underhanded Rangers suit, which was crumpled around his hips, the jammed zip not allowing it to go down any further.

The Cryptonloids had just finished the filming for Urotander, Underhanded Rangers, and Master had told them to go upstairs and change, but Len’s suit was just causing him a few… issues, let’s say. The helmet and accessories were perfectly fine - them being thrown on the floor by his feet – it was just the jammed zipper in the back of the bodysuit that was the main problem.

“Ollie, can you help me with this zipper? It’s jammed.” He turned round and said to his boyfriend while he continued pulling and tugging at the dreaded zipper. Him bouncing on the balls of his feet as he did so.

But Oliver wasn’t paying attention. He was just stood there, mouth agape, staring at the wonderful sight in front of him.

The Power Rangers-esque suit rested on the mellow curve of Len’s hips, just low enough so that Oliver could see his lower back, and the waistband of his yellow boxers just peeking out over the top. His beautiful chest and stomach were exposed, and his lightly toned abs and erect nipples glistened in the light from the window. Oliver couldn’t stop drooling. The suit was so skin-tight that every curve of his body was visible, and while it didn’t give away a full outline, Oliver had full view of the bulge in between his boyfriend’s thighs. And that hand- Oh, that hand, so desperately reaching behind his body tugging and pulling at the zipper situated at the top of his perfect ass.

It was a turn on, and Ollie could feel himself getting aroused.

“Ollie! Help me!” Len whined out, getting more impatient with the cursed zipper by the minute. 

“Oh, okay then.” Oliver finally replied when he snapped back into reality. He walked behind Len and admired the sight of his boyfriend’s ass in front of him. After carefully bringing his hand to the zipper, he grabbed it and tugged as hard as he could.

Nothing happened except for Len’s ass jerking backwards and awkwardly grinding against Oliver’s crotch.

Len’s face flushed in the mirror and Ollie could feel his own heating up as well.

“You should’ve warned me before you did that!” Len squeaked out.

“I did what you told me too!” Oliver squeaked back, both of them clearly embarrassed. He reached for the damned zipper again and gave it another tug, Len properly bracing himself this time.

But the zipper still didn’t budge.

“How did you manage to get it this jammed?” Ollie questioned, repeatedly tugging at the cursed zipper.

“I honestly don’t know! It just happened!”

Then, after what felt like an eternity of pulling and tugging, the zipper finally gave way, and the costume crumpled to the ground, leaving Ollie with a full view of Len in just his boxers.

“Oh my god thanks so much Ollie!” Len exclaimed, pulling his younger boyfriend into a warm embrace, “I thought I’d be stuck in that damn thing forever!”

Ollie hugged back. “No problem.”

Len suddenly pulled away and his expression changed to a smirk.

“That made you horny, didn’t it?” Len whispered into Oliver’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Well, it got me excited too.”

“I- ”

Oliver didn’t even have time to respond, as he was shoved up against the wall by his half-naked boyfriend.

When Ollie heard Len calling his name from upstairs, he definitely wasn’t expecting to get laid either.


	2. Idk what to name this yet :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally did it
> 
> I promised you guys smut, so here's some smut
> 
> I made Len trans
> 
> He and Ollie have sex
> 
> There's a vibrator involved
> 
> Idk what else to say

Oliver stared at Len, drowning his deep blue eyes, from where he was currently sat on his lap. After being together for little over a year, and after getting through some very embarrassing questions, it was the couple’s first time getting intimate, and neither could be more excited… or horny.

Oliver knew almost everything about his boyfriend. Neither kept secrets from each other that often, whether that was what new song they were working on, a somewhat controversial opinion on a new tv show, or what a very annoying blonde had accidentally just texted him instead of her twin brother.

The key word being almost.

Len stared back down at his boyfriend’s seemingly innocent face, even though he knew that was far from the truth, then closed his eyes and crashed their wet lips together into a sloppy make-out session. He trailed his pale hands up and down Oliver’s bare back – his shirt had long been forgotten, now in a crumpled heap on their bedroom floor – and twirled them in his silky golden locks, pulling Oliver even closer, not that they could get much closer than they already were. How Len had deserved a boyfriend so adorable, he had no idea, but he was so thankful that he was the one to have turned Oliver’s eye.

Oliver lightly moaned into the kiss, his hunger and lust rapidly growing as he impatiently bounced on Len’s lap. The new hickeys being formed and light teasing touches dancing across his ass and thighs being the response he was given. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Len’s back, but kept his hands up by his boyfriend’s face, tracing the outline of his jaw as they kissed.

Len teasingly skimmed his fingers along the hem of Oliver’s shorts, sometimes dipping them into the waistband to further annoy the younger blond. Oliver broke away from the kissed and gasped, panted, and squirmed as Len slowly eased off his shorts and threw them on the floor next to his shirt, leaving Oliver in just his boxers.

Looking down and taking in Oliver’s near-naked frame, his soft pale skin, lightly flushed, his nipples, his toned thighs, Len smirked. “You’re already hard~” He whispered as he walked his fingers up Oliver’s erection through his underwear, his boyfriend whimpering from need, wanting more.  
Oliver’s hands tightly gripped the back of Len’s T-shirt, tugging and tying up his hands in the fabric as he rocked his hips against Len’s touch, the friction he was getting from his boxers driving him insane.

As Len tilted his head up for a heated kiss, Len’s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, Len pulled off his underwear, exposing everything for him to see. Oliver averted his eye, blushing, as Len stared at his dick, erect and dripping precum. He lightly rubbed the tip, watching Oliver fail at holding back a moan. He was so unbelievably beautiful. Len's entire body flushed a rather embarrassing pale pink as he slowly trailed his hand down and started pumping Oliver’s dick, relishing in the delightful way it felt in his palm. Oliver moved his hips in time with Len’s pumps, muffling his quiet moans and gasps in his boyfriend’s still clothed shoulder.

But Oliver had enough of Len being clothed. He wanted to see more. He was completely naked, and Len was still fully clothed after all. He reached down to the hem of Len’s t-shirt, still panting from the pleasure he was receiving, but was immediately stopped by Len tightly gripping his hands.

“B-Before we go any further,” He stuttered, not looking Oliver in the eye. “I need to tell you something.”

Oliver tilted his head, puzzled, and slightly disappointed from the loss of touch in between his legs. What could he need to tell him? There was nothing he could think of. “What is it?”

“I think it’s best if I show you…” Len took Oliver’s hand, and gently placed it in between his legs. To Oliver’s surprise, he felt nothing. Len was completely flat down there. Wait, does this mean? 

“I’m trans.” He said, his cheeks flushing an even deeper red than they already were.

Revelation suddenly smacked Oliver square in the face like a truck. This explained everything, yet Oliver would never had guessed. “Oh, Len,” Oliver mumbled as he buried his face into Len’s shoulder, hugging his neck. “You should’ve told me earlier! This’ll never change how much I love you.”

Len hugged back, happy tears starting to form in his eyes. “I’m so glad. So, how do you want to do this?” He asked. He doubted either of them had any stray condoms lying around anywhere.

Oliver looked down at his naked body. “Can we get you undressed first? I’m starting to feel a bit exposed.”

Len responded by guiding Oliver’s hand back to the hem of his shirt, letting him pull it over his head. Oliver stared at Len’s bare chest. He was quite flat anyway – much like his sister – but there was a tiny bit of substance there, and his nipples were quite round, however Oliver still thought they were perfect. He kissed and sucked on Len’s left nipple and basked in the moans and giggles that escaped his boyfriend.

Oliver eventually moved from Len’s lap to sit on the bed in front of him, giving him easier access to the waistband of Len’s shorts. He looked up at Len for consent, and when he received a nod in response, he wasted little time in pulling them and his boxers off. He stared a little in fascination, having not seen female genitalia up this close before. He trailed his finger up and down the slit, feeling it wet, giggling when Len squirmed under his touch. Len spread his legs slightly, letting Oliver part his wet folds and tentatively rub his clit. He sped up after Len tilted his head back, moaning. “Yeah, Ollie, keep doing that. That’s good.” He gasped.

Oliver pulled his hand away, feeling Len quiver and pant above him. “Why’d you stop?” Len wined.

“We don’t want you cumming yet, do we?” Oliver replied, tracing his fingers up Len’s inner thighs.

He pouted. “But I can go multiple times.”

“Well I can’t and I don’t want you cumming without me.” Oliver replied as he sat up, facing his taller boyfriend. “Anyway, how do you want to do this?”

Len’s gaze shifted downwards as he thought. “I don’t know. We don’t have any condoms do we?”

“I don’t think so.”

Len’s eyes suddenly perked up, and he leapt from the bed and paraded over to the bottom draw – probably forgetting he was completely naked – and started to rummage through the piles of clothes that were in it. He eventually pulled something out, something long and purple, and with the biggest, most naive grin possible, held it up like a trophy for Oliver to gawk at.

“I didn’t know we had a vibrator.” He questioned.

Len’s expression immediately turned to embarrassment, and he blushed, looking at the floor. “I didn’t want you to find it.”

“I guess that’s understandable. Now give it to me.”

His short-lived embarrassment fading, Len bounded over and laid himself on the bed, spreading his legs just for Oliver. He cooed at the boy above him “Someone seems eager.”

“You’re right with that one.” Oliver mumbled in response. He turned the vibrator on and cautiously placed it on Len’s clit, watching with intent as he gasped and seemed to melt into the sheets underneath him.

“Oh yes~” Len moaned out, bucking his hips against the vibrator, while Oliver could only stare. How could someone be so sexy? 

“Oh yes Ollie, more~” 

He slowly cranked up the speed, and soon Len was a panting, moaning mess above him, drool dripping down the side of his face, his juices coating the tip of the vibrator, and oh his face, and expression of such lust and need that would surely fuel Oliver’s jerk-off sessions for a while.

His cock ached, almost painful from unfulfilled need. It was dripping, and Oliver couldn’t help but touch himself. Len grabbed him and pulled him in for a messy kiss, clawing at his back, and their mouths crashed together, none of them getting enough. Their bodies now closer than ever, Oliver saw the opportunity to take his hands off himself and the vibrator, and instead gyrate his hips against Len’s, practically humping him. He moaned from the sudden contact with the toy, which was now on one of the highest settings, and pulled Len closer, gripping him roughly on the shoulders. They must’ve looked quite the sight, Len collapsed on the bed, legs spread so wide it looked painful, Oliver lying on top of him, humping Len and the vibrator sandwiched between them both, oh and don’t forget they both had the biggest ahegao expressions plastered on their faces, mouths open, drooling, panting, lust-filled eyes squinting up in pleasure.

“Ollie, I’m gonna cum!” Len eventually moaned out, unable to form any semi-coherent words.

“Me too!” Oliver soon moaned as well but was cut off by Len violently bucking his hips into him, emitting an ungodly loud moan as pleasure rocketed through him and he climaxed onto the vibrator.

Oliver also soon came with a rather loud moan, muffled by Len’s shoulder. His cum splattered all over his lower half, the vibrator, and Len’s chest, rendering everything immensely sticky. He turned the vibrator off with a hum, nestling his now very sleepy head on Len’s chest like a cat. Len still panted from his orgasm, but soon also relaxed on top of the messy bedsheets.

He gave Oliver a gentle kiss on the head, and soon fell peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry to my mum, dad, and anyone else that knows me irl who might end up finding this
> 
> I'm not that innocent anymore
> 
> Also I know I don't say this much anymore, but I would really love constructive critisism on all my writing, especially this disaster as it is my first time posting smut
> 
> Also what did you think about me making Len trans?
> 
> Making one of them trans isn't something that I've seen done before
> 
> Should I do more of it?
> 
> Cuz I might have more ideas for future Trans Len x Oliver oneshots...


End file.
